


lover’s quarrel

by brokenheartsclub



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Banter, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, promise u the fic is better than the title!, there’s a reference to a blowjob as a joke but nothing else ! just a pre-warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenheartsclub/pseuds/brokenheartsclub
Summary: Don’t you think you’re overreacting, bro?” Jonas’ sharp inhale was the first thing that Matteo heard but David’s scoff of offense followed shortly after. He moved to lean closer to Matteo, coming in view of the camera and softening the tension between the headphone wire and Matteo put down the controller, giving David the most innocent expression he could muster up completely. He kept his blue eyes wide, pale lips curled in a slight frown. He knew David’s weaknesses and this was one of them. Although, judging by his boyfriend’s expression, he wasn’t doing a good job.alternatively: matteo calls davidbroand david isn’t too pleased.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	lover’s quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> who me? posting two fics in a SINGLE YEAR? unbelievable.  
> anyway here is a short one-shot from an anon telling me about matteo calling david bro & david being wildly offended. 
> 
> as usual, all mistakes are mine. this is unbeta’d, unedited, i raw-dogged this fic with my eyes shut and my ears off. speaking of which, please do not be confused by the headphone situation. i consulted my token hearing and he said it seems fine so it is Fine. 
> 
> anyway! drop a kudos/comment if you enjoyed & come talk to me on tumblr @/deafmatteo if you so please.

“Do not fucki— **_YOU ASSHOLE_ ** !” David shouted, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence as he raised his volume. He reached over and shoved Matteo with his free hand and Matteo couldn’t help but to just cackle. He stayed focused on the game in front of them, ignoring the burst of laughter that was coming from the earbuds he was sharing with David. 

They were in the middle of a virtual  _ MARIO KART  _ tournament which consisted of Jonas, Abdi, and Carlos. Ever since they had all graduated, they made sure to hang out at least once every two weeks and this was one of the best ways. David was currently annoyed by the fact he lost first place to Matteo via a tortoise shell. 

“This is sabotage. Is this because I didn’t make you breakfast this morning?” Matteo didn’t respond but he finally decided that it was his reason for sabotaging David. 

“ _ Did you forget to wake him up with his morning cuddles?” _ Jonas teased, his voice slicing through the budding banter and reminding the boys that other people were still around. Matteo kept the same shit-eating grin on his face but now David was scowling, moving as far away from Matteo as he could without taking out the earbud. Matteo, in retaliation, moved his legs to rest over David’s lap. He had completely lapped David in the midst of their bantering, knowing that one of the only ways he would beat him would be through distraction. It wasn’t his first time and it wouldn’t be his last.

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting, bro?” Jonas’ sharp inhale was the first thing that Matteo heard but David’s scoff of offense followed shortly after. He moved to lean closer to Matteo, coming in view of the camera and softening the tension between the headphone wire and Matteo put down the controller, giving David the most innocent expression he could muster up completely. He kept his blue eyes wide, pale lips curled in a slight frown. He knew David’s weaknesses and this was one of them. Although, judging by his boyfriend’s expression, he wasn’t doing a good job.

“Bro?!”

“David—“

“Bro? I suck your di—“

“No!” Matteo shouted, yanking the earbud away from David at the same time he lifted his foot and kicked him. David made a strangled noise, mostly from surprise, as he looked at Matteo with a wide-eyed expression, his hand gripping onto Matteo’s foot. They both sat there in shock, Matteo’s hand over his mouth and David stifling a loud laugh. With his free hand, David leaned forward and slammed the laptop shut, keeping his eyes trained on Matteo. They could deal with their friends later.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you! I panick—“

“Do not touch my face with your unwashed foot, you rat. When’s the last time you changed your socks?  _ This _ is a hate-crime. I hate men. This is why I should have been t-for-t.” His voice was light and airy, the way that he often made Matteo’s head feel. There was no true anger. This was  _ them _ . Full of banter, full of love. 

“Please don’t talk about blowjobs in front of our friends,” Matteo replied, almost pained. The tip of his ears flushed a deep rose, beginning to dip down into his cheeks and the back of his neck. Both of them knew that Matteo wasn’t mad or upset, he was simply embarrassed by the idea that his friends would know  _ anything _ about his relationship. 

“Then maybe…” David faltered off as he pushed Matteo’s leg off of his body and moved closer to his boyfriend, lips pulled down in a feigned frown. Matteo would worry that David was genuinely upset if it wasn’t for the little huffs of stifled laughter that fanned across his face. Matteo’s face relaxed, eyes wide as he took in his boyfriend’s features, suddenly flustered by just how close David was. “Reconsider before you call me bro next time.”

Matteo gulped, his eyes trained to David’s lips. They were plump and pink and slightly chapped but still so,  _ so _ soft. He had stubble growing on his chin, stretching along his jaw and the same faint moustache he had when they first met. David pulled Matteo out of his hazy thoughts by giving a pleased smirk along with a raised eyebrow. 

“Don’t give me that look, you ass,” Matteo muttered, lifting his head to shove at David’s face until David moved and laid completely on top of Matteo, face buried into his neck. 

“Then stop staring at me like that.” Matteo wiggled at the contact; David’s lips barely pressed against his neck, the weight of his body keeping Matteo’s pinned down. He was trapped beneath David and yet, he still felt like the contact wasn’t enough.

“Like what?” David lifted his head and gave Matteo the same satisfied smirk. If Matteo wasn’t so in love with him, he was certain that he would strangle David for being so cocky. But instead, the feigned arrogance made his cheeks warm and if even at all possible, made him love David  _ more _ .

“Like you love me.” 

“I have never once said I do,” Matteo lied and David shot back to a sitting position, fully offended by Matteo’s words. They stared at each other for a few moments, Matteo almost challenging David with the glint in his eyes, and David broke first. He reached behind him to grab the pillow he was previously sitting on and before Matteo could protest, he began smacking his boyfriend with said pillow. 

“Take — _smack —_ it — _smack_ _—_ back!” David’s words came between each time Matteo was hit with the pillow, each time harder than the last. Matteo lifted his arms and blocked the contact from his face, eyes squeezed shut for a few moments before he opened them and began to fight for the pillow. 

“I’ll say it if you put the —  _ smack _ — fuck’n pillow down!” David immediately lowered the pillow and Matteo yanked it away, pretending to be annoyed with David but the act fell once Matteo looked back. He dropped the pillow over the back of the couch, eyes still trained on David and the smile that grew on his face was one of pure love. 

He loved that David was his best friend. He loved that there was the comfort of being normal, of being casual, of just  _ being _ . When he was with Sara, he felt like it was all an act. Everything was just an act. But here, with David, there was nothing more real. And even more, he loved that the universe chose him for David. 

“I love you so much.” 

“You’re gay,” David replied, causing Matteo to scoff with disbelief. He lifted a hand to shove at David’s face but he caught Matteo’s hand before he was able to. They sat in their respective positions, maintaining a challenging stare once again, before David broke. He moved Matteo’s fingers to his lips and held them against his lips and he  _ smiled _ . He smiled that David smile that could combust every bad thought that Matteo ever had in his body; the smile that even the sun envied the brightness;  _ his smile.  _

“I love you too, Matteo. It’s hard not to.”


End file.
